The Hobbit: AotTA Wiki
Welcome to the The Hobbit: AotTA Wiki This is a guide for Kabam's game The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age. This site is made by players, and is not affiliated with Kabam or any other company. We hope you find the information here helpful. While set with a Hobbit or Lord of the Rings theme, the game has nothing to do with the story lines of the books. It is a simple player-vs-player or player-vs-computer online game. All players of the game are welcome to contribute to the wiki. The more people who contribute, the better--especially when it comes to battle tactics. Have fun, and enjoy the site! Getting Started Click on the link above to get started. You will come to a log in screen similar to the screenshot on the left, but without the green. The link circled in green is where you will want to click if you have never played a Kabam game before, so you can set up an account. You will need an email address. Note that each person is only allowed 1 account for playing purposes. However, there are multiple servers, and each player can have a different city and be part of a different faction on each server. Once signed up, you will be asked to choose a faction: Dwarves, Elves, or Orcs and given a new city placed in a random map location on a random server. You are then taken through a short tutorial by your factions representative (Thorin, Legolas, or ___ ) which ends in you having 1 of each keep, farm, gold mine, barracks, tower, and great hall. You will also automatically be a level 2 player with 500 valor. You have been given a player number which you can change later to any appropriate name not already taken. Your new city will look like screenshot to the right (slightly different if you are not a dwarf). We will go over the features of this screen moving around clockwise. On the top middle are some announcements about the game from Kabam with your resources statuses listed underneath. In the top right corner, is server and mithril information. Build, Research, Train, and Upgrade buttons are along the side. In the bottom right corner is your navigation and quest area. Bottom left is the chat window, with tournament and gollum links along the side. Upper left is your profile information. We will now discuss each part of this individually, after which our basic walkthru will be over, and you can get more information by navigating to the other pages on this site. A zoom-in of the top middle is on the right. In this screen shot, second cities have just been released. The message in that position will change, and to get more information just click on the message. Right now this player has 10,004 units of apple, 10,004 units of wood, 2004 units of stone, and 10,010 units of gold. Since the player has a farm and gold mine, these resources will keep being produced and the numbers will rise. If any resources are spent (including by feeding your troops), this number will go down accordingly. Mousing over each individual number will show you where the numbers are coming from. In a few minutes, if you have not altered your production, when you mouse over your food, you will see the chart to the left. "Capacity" is how much of that resource your building can hold. "Production" is the hourly gain of that resource from your buildings. "Upkeep" is only on the food chard and is how much food your trained troops are eating every hour. "Net Production", again only on the food chart, is how much food you are producing each hour after feeding your troops. A zoom-in of the top right corner is shown here to the right. In this shot, the realm I am in is named "Elarambor" and if I want to switch realms, I can click on the "Realm" button. You may want to switch realms in order to be on the same realm as a friend, to try out a new faction, or to start a new city. Only mithril moves with you to new realms. In this screen shot, the player has 0 mithril. In order to get more, it would either need to be won (via tournament or Gollum's Riddle) or bought. To buy more mithril, click on the green "GET MITHRIL" button. The BUILD, RESEARCH, TRAIN, and UPGRADE buttons are all discussed on their own pages. Now we have our navigation and quest window in the lower right, a zoom-in of which is on the left. The blue button with the number 1 in it will take you back to this screen, as this is your first city on this realm. The green button with the number 2 will take you to a similar screen showing your second city when/if you get one. Until then, it will open a pop-up window informing you about second cities. The brown button with the hexagons takes you to the region map, and the brown button with the parchment (also kind of looks like stairs) will take you to the world map. Buttons on top of the green "SHOP" button will toggle the game to full screen and allow you to zoom in and out of the screen. Pressing the down arrow will collapse this menu to allow you more space on your city screen. You can use the green "SHOP" button to buy items using mithril. The "ARMIES" button and "HEROES" button will allow you to manage your heroes and armies as discussed more on the sites Training, Upgrading, and Battle Tactics pages. Below all of these buttons is a quest list. In this example, level 2 has been reached, which accomplishes a quest. Click on that area to collect your reward. Clicking on an uncompleted quest will give you more information on what to do for completion. In no way is this quest list complete, and it is a regular occurrence to complete a quest that is not on your current list. When this happens, that quest will automatically move to the top of your list and have the red check mark noting it is completed. While completing quests often gives a reward, think of the quests as more of a bonus than a to-do list. Across your screen, on the bottom left, you find the chat window. Notice chat is broken up into "GLOBAL", "FACTION", and "ALLIANCE". Whatever you type in the Global chat tab can be seen by anyone in the realm and is in brown type. Whatever you type in the Faction chat tab can only be seen by players of the same faction and will appear in red type. Likewise, whatever you type in the Alliance chat tab can only be seen by members of your own alliance and will appear in purple type. While this is a nice feature, you do have to remember that while in global you can view anything typed in the faction or alliance tabs, and you will need to switch to those tabs in order to properly respond to comments made in those tabs. Before you are in an alliance, if you click on the alliance chat tab, it will bring up a list of alliances for faction members in your realm. Unlike in global chat, when in faction or alliance chat, you can only see comments made by others in that chat. After going to battle, you are brought back to global chat and will need to remember to chance chat tabs if wanting to converse with someone in alliance or faction chat. If you see blue type, this is a message from Admin, but it is rare to see. The colored shields before each players name denotes the faction that player belongs to: gold is dwarves, green is elves, and maroon is orcs. If a player belongs to an alliance (which almost everyone does), the name of their alliance will be to the right of their name in gold type. The lowercase i with the circle around it will remind you what each color is for if you hover over it and will do nothing if clicked. The up arrow will expand the screen so you can easily view more messages. There is no way to minimize this window, unlike the navigation and quest window. The brown sprocket button will allow you to redeem any promotion codes you may have for the game and adjust game sounds (odd combination, we know). The question mark button allows you to contact customer support, although it may take a long time (weeks or never) for them to get back to you -- it is more advisable to visit the forums or ask other players for help. The brown scroll button will take you to the game forums. Above this you will see a circle with gollum's face and possibly a circle with a trophy. The gollum circle will bring up Gollum's Riddle, a chance game where you will always win a prize. You can play once a day for free, or pay 5 mithril for an extra "spin". What the prizes are varies, and it is good to note that (like in a casino) the game is rigged for the smaller prizes to be the more likely rewards. Possible wins include resources, boosts, mithril and rare items. The trophy will take you to information about the current tournament (there is almost always a tournament going on). We are now up to the top left corner, as shown to the left. The circle with the blue star indicates that you are using a boost--in this case, beginner protection. When boosts are not active, the star will be brown. Mousing over this star will tell you which boosts, if any, are active and how long they will remain in effect. You can also click on that icon to get to the shop. Beginner protection is effective for a full week, provided you do not "pop your bubble". It puts a bubble around your city so that other players cannot attack. The protection will go away if you attack another city or a player's wild (forest, hill, mountain, or plain). Some players chose to keep their bubble intact, while others prefer to pop it right away. The choice is yours. The circle with the tree in it will tell you about the wilds you own (none at first). You are allowed to own 1 wild for every level of your keep. Mouse over this icon for a quick glance of how many wilds you own, and click on it for information on the individual wilds. If you choose to give up a wild to pursue a better one, click on the red "x" in the corner of that wild's information. Click on the icon a second time to collapse the information on your wilds. The "RANKINGS" button will show you rankings for players, alliances, and tournaments in your realm. For players and alliances, you can sort them via faction. The "ALLIANCE" button will bring up information on alliances for your faction in that realm. The "INBOX" button will take you to your inbox and battle reports. There will be a number next to the inbox button corresponding to the number of new messages you have. You can compose a message by either going to your inbox, clicking "COMPOSE" and then entering a players name, or by clicking on their name in chat or on either the player ranking or alliance list. Above these buttons is a number indicating your valor. Mousing over this will again tell you your valor, your level, and how much valor you need to get to the next level. The picture changes according to your faction and corresponds to the character who took you through the tutorial. Clicking on this picture will allow you to change your player name. This is free the first time, and costs 90 mithril if you chose to change it again. You will need to wait until you are level 5 to change your name on your first realm. Above the picture is a number indicating your level, and your player name. Mousing over your level number or your name will give you the same information as mousing over your valor number. You cannot click on either. Finally, at the very top here, you can select your language and there is also a clock which should automatically correspond to your local time. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse